


Но я хочу (так сильно)

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: DickDami Week 2017, Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, M/M, Secrets, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: По правилам Лиги ты должен убить своего конкурента.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 17





	1. Тайные отношения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [theLiterator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator). Log in to view. 



_По правилам Лиги ты должен убить своего конкурента_.

Ричард Грейсон целуется, как весенний дождь — тёплый, смеющийся и полный жизни, как капли чистой воды на оконном стекле и рокочущие вдалеке раскаты грома.

Дэмиан аль Гул никогда прежде не ведал подобных вещей. Никогда прежде не чувствовал чужие пальцы между своими, сплетённые в замок, никогда прежде не ощущал тепло живого и дышащего человека, когда он прижимается к тебе мягко и ласково в прохладной предрассветной тишине Уэйн Мэнора.

У него в наволочке спрятан нож, малазийский змеевидный кинжал, чьё изогнутое лезвие покрыто засохшей грязью и ржавчиной — пусть кровь гниёт на нём до тех пор, пока малейший порез не станет смертельным.

Ричард Грейсон уходит никем не замеченный, но простыни остаются смятыми, а клинок остаётся ржавым, и Дэмиан садится на постели, смотрит на себя в зеркало и твердит снова и снова:  
— Моё имя Дэмиан Уэйн, и я не убиваю.

Никто здесь не догадывается, что он всё ещё чувствует это, всё ещё _ведает_ жажду убивать, доказывать всем и каждому, что он лучший. Что он единственный.

Ричард Грейсон целуется так, словно это секрет, словно это нож, затаившийся во тьме, только и ждущий, когда за ним потянутся. Дэмиан каждый раз позволяет ему уйти.

Он лежит без сна — и не убивает.


	2. Chapter 2

Дик дарит свою привязанность медленно и забирает обратно, чтобы Дэмиан не успел его оттолкнуть.

Они встречаются так, словно любовь — это табу. Удержанные в себе слова, запертые двери и запах пота, столь же сильный, как и оправдания, что льются дождём с губ Дэмиана: «Мы не можем, нам не дозволено, нельзя так рисковать…»

Сила Дэмиана — в его броне, в большей степени, чем у любого из них. Ему идёт всё это: и толстая кожа, и потайные электрошокеры, из-за которых у Дика покалывает пальцы от каждого прикосновения, и суровый ледяной взгляд, отчётливо говорящий: «Запретная зона».

Дик не замечает броню, ведь ему нравятся иные части Дэмиана, чувствительные и беззащитные. И он готов преодолеть каждый заслон из колючей проволоки или колкой насмешки, требующий: «Не приближайся!» — лишь бы дотронуться до них.

Порой страх Дэмиана настолько сокровенный, что Дику вмиг сдавливает душу тугими бинтами нежности. Когда он, проснувшись, в тусклом утреннем свете видит Дэмиана — тот начеку, сна ни в одном глазу, рука сжимает нож под подушкой, — то инстинктивно тянется к нему, пока он не отпрянул.

Дик держал этот нож, видел запёкшуюся кровь, что гниёт на лезвии, и он знает, что Дэмиан боится аль Гула в себе не меньше, чем Уэйна.

Но Дик знает, кто Дэмиан _на самом деле_.

**Author's Note:**

> К этим драбблам есть [чудесная иллюстрация](https://pentapoda.tumblr.com/post/162848419028/) от Pentapoda.


End file.
